User blog:AngelsHolocaust/AxedFox's Selection Games
Introduction Hey, so, this is a fan-fiction. I will choose some of the best tributes from this wiki and put them in a games. ViniciusDeAssis1999 has come up with this brilliant idea, but I kind of want to put my own twist on these games. If you don't want your tribute in these games then I will take them off immediately. Tributes Day 1 The tributes rise up into the arena and examine their surroundings. The arena is a flaming hot desert and the sky is a dark blue colour. The gong sounds and the tributes leap off their plates. Calico reaches the cornucopia first and snatches a knife. She throws the knife and it clips to Chandelier's leg. Chandelier rips the knife out of her leg and quickly seizes a bow and a sheath of arrows before the next knife starts to fly. Chandelier loads the bow and fires an arrow which sinks through Calico's skull. Twilight and Azaela have allied and are now making their way out of the bloodbath, each equipped with a backpack and sword. Trout arms himself with a knife and soon sticks it in Malt's throat. Trout tears the knife out with laughter but is shut off when Calypso's axe enters his back. Circut grapples a backpack and is about to make her way out of the horror when Brass and Sarona start chucking spears at her. Circut knocks away the spears and soon makes her way out of the terrible environment. Balcony blasts an arrow into Maizi's stomach and finishes her off by shooting one in her temple. Cuppie and Beauty grab a few weapons and ally with Breeze before leaving the scene. Amazonia evades the knife thrown by Aura and is about to be struck when Sarona rips open Aura's stomach with a mace. Brass grunts as he's the only career who hasn't got a kill, but is soon satisfied as he skewers Javan's brain with a sword. The remaining tributes have absconded the bloodbath with no major injuries. The careers set up their camp by a nearby shady spot and sit down in a circle to sort out their next moves. "Okay, who's going to be our leader?" Asks Sarona as she polishes her knife which was once covered in blood. "Me, of course!" Yells Brass. "Maybe I want to be the leader," says Balcony. "Let's have a vote!" roars Sarona a little bit too cheerfully. Sarona raises her hand for Brass and Chandelier raises her hand for Balcony. "Okay, the next person to make a kill will become the team leader, sounds fair?" As if on cue, the boy from 11 jumps out from behind a cactus, and it isn't long before Balcony's arrow catapults into the boy's heart. "I guess it's settled then" says Balcony as he whips around. 'I wonder how long this alliance is actually going to last..' Sarona thinks to herself. The alliance of Beauty, Cuppie, and Breeze have gotten to know eachother very well and are already great friends. Breeze tells them about District 0 and how it's completely different to the others, Beauty and Cuppie learn more about District 0 and they then transfer Breeze information about District 12. Tree from 7 hides behind a tree and plans to attack them any second. Beauty takes a step back as she sees a figure step out behind a tree, "Uh, guys..." says Beauty but it's too late. Tree bombards Breeze and tackles her to the ground in a fit of happiness. Tree is about to bring the knife down, but her head now lies a few inches away from her body. Breeze becomes stiff and looks up to see Beauty with a blood-covered machete. "Y-you did that?" Asks Breeze as shivers run down her body. "It was only to save you, I promise," answers Beauty. But what Cuppie and Breeze don't know is that Beauty enjoys the act of killing. Deaths Calico Malt Trout Aura Javan Klinger Tree Day 2 The gamemakers have decided to heat things up a bit, by sending notes to the tributes. Cuppie recieved a note and quickly snatched it with excitement. 'If you don't kill both of your allies, we will make you watch your own family being burnt to death. -Head Gamemaker, Firelily.' Is what the note read. He looked over to Breeze and Beauty, and got to work. He pulled out a knife, and stuck it in Breeze's neck. A cannon fired, and Beauty was slowly waking up (it was in the morning). Cuppie screamed, and Beauty jolted to her feet. "What!?!" said Beauty. "Breeze!" said Cuppie. "She's dead!" Beauty looked down at Breeze and crouched beside her. Beauty saw Cuppie's knife in the corner of her eye and buried an axe into his head. Beauty salvaged the remaining items, and quickly rushed off. Meanwhile, Kurow recieved a message saying that if he didn't kill three people today, his mother would be tortured. He found a sleeping Swell, up in a tree. Kurow aimed an arrow at her and sent it flying. Swell dodged the arrow as she woke up, and dived out of her tree. She drew out a sword and charged towards Kurow, who had no arrow loaded. Instead of killing him, she ran right past him, and into Amazonia. Amazonia had allied with Kage, and he was just reaching the scene as Amazonia took out a knife. Kurow thought the oppurtunity was perfect, three tributes right infront of him, he loaded an arrow, and shot. It went sailing gracefully in the air, but this act was put to a stop as the arrow went into Kage's heart. Swell sticks her sword into Amazonia's leg, and Amazonia delivers her knife to Swell's head. Amazonia threw her last knife toward Kurow, but he knocked it away and ran, ran for dear life. Category:Blog posts